Liquid crystal panels are widely used due to numerous advantages of thin body, power saving, no radiation, and the like. At present, in the manufacturing process of a fiber distribution frame and organic light emitting diode glass of a liquid crystal panel, two glass plates need to be laminated in pair using a laminating machine.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the common laminating machine includes a top plate 11 for fixing an upper glass plate 12, and a base plate 13 for fixing a lower glass plate 14. During operation, the upper glass plate 12 is fixed on the top plate 11, and the lower glass plate 14 is fixed on the base plate 13. Then, the laminating machine is vacuumized, and the top plate 11 moves downwards to align and then press-fit the upper glass plate 12 and the lower glass plate 14. When the upper glass plate 12 is fixed on the top plate 11, the upper glass plate 12 is generally fed onto the bottom surface of the top plate 11 through a manipulator, and then the upper glass plate 12 is sucked through a vacuum pipeline 15 (shown in FIG. 2) on the top plate 11, so that the upper glass plate 12 can be in contact with a plate fixing member 16 arranged on the top plate 11. Subsequently, the plate fixing member 16 and the upper glass plate 12 are continuously pressed to each other through suction of the vacuum pipeline 15, so that the upper glass plate 12 can be engaged with and secured by the plate fixing member 16.
When the upper glass plate 12 is fixed on the top plate 11, the plate fixing member 16 should contact with the upper glass plate 12, thus forming an engagement therewith. Therefore, the plate fixing member 16 is mounted in a mounting slot 17 formed at the bottom surface of the top plate 11, and the bottom surface of the plate fixing member 16 should extend out of the mounting slot 17. That is to say, the bottom surface of the plate fixing member 16 should be located beneath the bottom surface of the top plate 11, as shown in FIG. 2. In this manner, the upper glass plate 12 can be conveniently engaged with and secured by the plate fixing member 16.
However, when the top plate 11 moves downwards and press-fits the upper glass plate 12 and the lower glass plate 14, because the bottom surface of the plate fixing member 16 with such a structure is located beneath the bottom surface of the top plate 11, an overpressure phenomenon will occur in the glass plates due to the overdue pressure at the plate fixing member 16. Thus the glass plates will suffer a light spot defect. Accordingly, the yield of products will decline, and the manufacturing cost will be increased.